Percy at Annabeth's school
by Obviously genius
Summary: percy goes to Wisegirl's school. rated T for the future. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**I know its short and I'm sorry. this was from my I touch so I'm sorry for that too. but if you review you get cookies and a free Pegasus ride... on blackjack. . what's that? oh never mind Percy won't let me.**

Annabeth's school  
Percy POV  
It was the april and friday. Why did i start  
school on a Friday? i don't know. But that what happened. I walked into the  
guidance councilors office. After a short conversation i sat down in a chair.  
Impatiently I tapped on the armchair fiddled with a loose thread, and wiggled my  
foot. After hours, just kidding it was a few minutes, a girl walked in. She was  
pretty I guess with shoulder length black hair and warm brown eyes. She walked  
over and offered her hand to shake. I took it. "Rose," she said.

"Percy."

"Can I see your schedule?" I handed it to her and stood  
up as I did. "Alright so I'll show you where your classes are but for now we  
have the first to periods together. First well go to homeroom." And with that we  
set off. We made our way through the halls. Not to many kids were here yet but  
two boys met us in the hall. One had black hair in buzz cut and the other had  
blonde bieber hair. Both were around my height.

"So rose who's this?"  
asked the blonde.

"This is Percy. Percy this is Reagan and the other is  
George. Percy is in our grade." Reagan was the blonde and George had the buzz  
cut. They followed us into homeroom.  
"So Percy what sports do you play?"  
Asked George as he slid into his seat.

"I swim. You?"

"The two of  
us play baseball," answered Reagan. "What about instruments? I play drums." I  
was about to answer when the bell cut me off. All four of us had first period  
together. It was English. English, a demigods favorite way to start the day. We  
walked into a brightly lit classroom were a short woman was waiting behind a  
desk.

"You can sit behind me for now. Annabeth's out."

"Ooh George. Do you miss your girlfriend?" Snickered Reagan.

"Shut up."

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked slightly suspicious. Annabeth isn't  
exactly a common name.

"No but he lurves her" said Reagan.

"It doesn't matter she already has boyfriend," replied George.  
The rest of the morning went by quickly so I won't elaborate much. I had science and geometry  
with George. Then with Rose I had Latin, they didn't offer Greek.

The entire day went by but I still hadn't seen Annabeth. I jerked up in my seat when  
I heard the bell ring. I had fallen asleep in the last period. I gathered my  
stuff and was out the door before the teacher could punish me.

The four  
of us met up outside of school. I saw a familiar head bob toward us. He hadn't  
noticed me yet. The boy addressed rose. "Have you got all of Annabeth's  
work?"

"Yeah sure. One second bobby." Rose hurriedly dug through her bag  
attempting to retrieve the work.

"Hey bobby," I said wondering how he  
would react.

For a second he looked suprised and then confused. "Percy  
how are you?" He offered his hand and I took it.

"Fine  
thanks."

"Wait up," protested George. "You two know each other?"

* * *

**Don't worry. Don't worry. More to come. I'll probably make this longer in the future. Check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter. as i promised it is longer.**

**Remember to reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson**

_For a second he looked surprised and then confused. "Percy how are you?" He offered his hand and I took it. _

_"Fine thanks."_

_"Wait up," protested George. "You two know each other?"_

Chap 2

"Yeah, of course we know each other. Didn't Percy tell you? He's dating Annabeth," bobby explained.

I watched my friends as they reacted to what had been said. George got all quiet and shuffled his feet slightly. Reagan helpfully stated "this is awkward," and Rose looked rather insulted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rose pouting slightly.

I shrugged indifferently. To me it hadn't really mattered. They hadn't asked about it. "It didn't come up. Bobby why wasn't Annabeth in today?"

He glanced wearily at the mortals. "She had a… camp related incident."

"Is she alright?" I ask immediately concerned. A daughter of Athena skipping school? That's hardly a good sign.

Bobby waved a hand dismissively. "She's fine." He took Annabeth's work out of Rose's hands. "I've got to go find Matt and catch the bus." He turned preparing to leave.

"Do you guys want a ride I have my jeep."

He looked kind of surprised at my offer but didn't decline. "Yeah sure that will be great." He spotted his twin in the crowd of milling students. "Yo Matthew! Get your butt over here! Percy's here and he's offering us a ride!"

Matt jogged over towards us his backpack slung over one shoulder. "Hey Percy what's up." I pounded his fist.

"Alright see ya guys," I waved to my new mortal friends and the three of us sauntered over to my car. After a brief argument Matthew earned the front seat while Bobby piled into the back. I placed my bag on the blue hood of my jeep a riffled through it until I found my keys. I slid into the front seat and tossed my bag in the back and it unfortunately landed on bobby. Matthew laughed while his brother pushed it off him. "Sorry." I pulled out of the parking lot

"So Percy," began Matthew," why aren't you in New York?"

"Promise not to tell Annabeth?" They both nodded. "I blew up another school bus and no other school would take me." I shrugged my shoulders as we turned onto another street, "Figured I might as well just go to school here." Of course it was more complex than me just missing Annabeth. It was all the other stuff too I had been constantly berated by gods for quests and ridiculous favors. I mean seriously! how many times can Aphrodite lose her hairbrush in a week? A month ago Hephaestus had me go defeat an alligator automan in the NYC sewer.

"Turn here," said Matthew and I pulled into the driveway.

"Come in and say hi to Annabeth," bobby offered.

"Yeah she'll murder us if you don't," said Matt grinning. I slammed the car door shut and we trudged up to the house. I was going to see Annabeth! We marched in through the front door. "Annabeth we brought you a surprise!" yelled Matt obnoxiously.

"What now?" Annabeth was dressed in jeans and a grey tee-shirt and looked beautiful.

"Hey Wisegirl." Annabeth caught sight of me and her face lit up.

"Percy? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in New York?" She came over and gave me a hug.

"Well Annabeth I missed you so much that I decided to move here and go to school." I released her from my arms and held her hand in my own.

"He blew up another school bus," called Bobby from the kitchen. Damn.

"You did what?" Annabeth asked glaring at me.

"I swear it wasn't my fault. There was a hydra and everything!"

"Gods, Percy, you can't ever behave, can you?" she said stalking off to the other side off the room. Annabeth tugged at the sliding at the sliding glass door until it opened. I followed her out of the house closing the door behind me.

"Come on, Annabeth. I swear it wasn't my fault. Besides, the gods were giving me a hell of a time and I missed you."

"Oh, Percy you missed me."

"Well I wouldn't put it like that."

"You just did seaweed brain."

"Right."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Right." I leaned down to peck her on the lips. Annabeth's hands slid around my neck keeping me there. The kiss depended and my hands slid around her waist. She broke it off leaving both of us breathless. "I missed that," I said grinning.

I was about to kiss her again when new voice interrupted us. "Annabeth, honey, are you home?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm right here. Guess who showed up?" Annabeth dragged Percy by the hand into the house.

"Hello Mr. Chase."

"Ah, Percy. What are you doing so far away from home?" Mr. Chase asked extending his hand in welcome.

I shook it. "I changed schools and decided to come here for the last few months."

Bobby passed through the room as I said this. "Bobby could you take the trash out?" his father asked him.

"Why can't Matthew do it?" he whined walking into the room.

"Your brother is also going to do chores." He looked as if he was going to protest. "Complain further and you'll be doing his to." Grumbling Bobby took the waste out to the street. Mr. Chase guided us over to the couch. Annabeth and I sat down and her dad sat down in an armchair. This was only the third time I had talked to him in person so I didn't really know what he was like. Once was before I held up the sky and the second was last summer when Annabeth was picked up. Surprisingly he hadn't given me the whole "don't touch my daughter talk". I suppose falling into hell for your girlfriend can really make an impression. "So Percy where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at a condo. Dad helped out a bit so it isn't too expensive. Plus it's right on the water. I've got kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, so nothing special."

"Could you stay for dinner?" asked Annabeth.

I glanced towards Dr. Chase. "Yeah sure, if that's alright?"

"We would love to have you Percy. Helen will be home in hour or so. She knows what we're having. I'm going flying Annabeth. I'll be back at six. Oh and make sure that Matthew does the dishes before Helen gets back or she'll have my neck." With that he left Annabeth and I alone.

"So Wisegirl why weren't you at school day?" I asked pulling her onto my lap.

"I ran into a Cyclops and last night I was exhausted. Then my family let me over sleep. There wasn't any point in going to school. It was already past lunch. Now c'mon," she said standing up," I want to see your new place." I followed her to the front door. "Matthew! Dad wants you to do the dishes!"

We stood in front of my condo door. I fished through my pockets searching for the key. When I finally found it I opened the door and walked in with Annabeth in tow. I dropped my bag on the sofa while Wisegirl explored the place. "I like it Perce."

I tugged her closer sliding my hands onto her waist. Back at Annabeth's house I had been nervous about kissing wary that it might lead to "what the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" But we were alone here. Our mouths crashed together and her hands went to my hair. I pressed Annabeth against the wall. I moved my mouth down her neck. Twenty minutes later she sat on my lap on the couch. My shirt was on the floor. I cradled Annabeth in my arms while I absentmindedly played with one of Annabeth's curls.

"I missed you seaweed brain," Annabeth mumbled. I kissed the top of her head.

Smiling I said, "I missed you to Wisegirl." I checked my phone. "Shit. Annabeth we need to go to your place for dinner."


	3. an unwanted guest

**okay i have no exuse for the update time. except i'm lazy. yeah thats about it. so yeah reveiw i'll work on the next chapter as soon as i publish this. percy and annabeth belong to rick. remember this is after the Giant War. Reveiw!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I parked my scooter at the school and hitched the backpack higher on my shoulders. I searched for my friends and found them standing in a circle. "Hey Wisegirl," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey Perce," she greeted me. Annabeth gave me quick kiss. I nodded towards the others who waved back in response. The five of us headed inside to homeroom and I attempted to finish the homework for English we had received on Friday. "Seriously Seaweed Brain you didn't work on it over the weekend?"

"I like leaving things to the last minute besides," I told her, "your lips are very distracting." Annabeth blushed and gave me an irritated glare. The two of us had spent "quality" time together over the weekend. I smirked and turned back to my work. Unfortunately it wasn't long before we were ushered off to English.

When we reached the classroom a kid came out with a grin on his face. "What's made your day?" asked Reagan rudely.

"No teacher. No class," he answered rushing past. Ha, ha yes. I didn't actually finish homework in homeroom and I probably won't, even with extra time. Prolong the moment people prolong the moment.

"So what do guys want to do?" asked rose.

"We could play baseball" chorused George and Reagan. Annabeth and rose simultaneously rolled their eyes and sigh. And people say my demigod friends are weird.

"Do you wanna hang out in the cafeteria?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea Percy," acknowledged rose, "come on guys the cafe it is." Leading the way she marched us to our destination. We sat ourselves down at circular table and were soon immersed in conversation. I played with Annabeth's fingers and laid her hand on my knee underneath the table. I saw some guys checking her out in my peripheral vision and brought Annabeth closer wrapping an arm around her.

"So," sighed Rose, "when did you guys meet?"

"When we were twelve, it was at a summer camp. We started going out on Percy's sixteenth birthday." Wow Annabeth straight to the point.

Annabeth POV

We sat at the cafeteria table. Percy kept playing with my hand; Zeus that's annoying. Reagan and George kept quoting YouTube videos… also annoying. I saw Percy glance towards some other guys and wrap his arm around me. Then came forward an unwanted guest. She wore simpering smile and her straight brown hair hung at shoulder length. Alexandra Demarti. She was flanked by two of her brain washed victims.

"Hey Annabeth who's your friend?" Like she cared. I had no idea what I did to piss this girl off. But we had been enemies since the first day of school. Demarti wasn't a fool. She wasn't a slut. She was manipulative. She was dangerous.

"Good guy or bad guy?" Percy asked me. Everyone looked at him strangely and I realised he must have spoken Greek.

"Bad guy. Let me deal with this." I responded in the same language. Switching back to English I turned to the problem at hand. "What do you want Alex?"

"I wish to be acquainted with your friend here."

"Well he's not interested. C'mon Percy lets go," glaring at Alexandra I dragged him away and into another classroom.

"So who was that?" asked Percy.

"Alexandra Demarti. I have no idea what I did to her but she been out to get me. Problem is she's not stupid." Percy wrapped his arms around me. "Everyone loves and it is impossible to catch her red handed."

"Red handed at what?"

"Everything! She's a lying, sneaking, but kissing, harpy!"

Alex POV.

Ugh I don't know what it is about Chase. But somehow she poses as a threat. I figured to get to her I would have to take Percy away. When I walked into science he was sitting in the back of class. He was alone; a perfect opportunity.

"Hello Percy," I said sweetly.

"Um hi," he responded uncomfortably.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

He looked like he did. "Go ahead," he moved his books and I plopped down in the seat next to him.

The teacher came in and I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Do you have any idea what upset Annabeth this morning," he didn't respond so I continued. "You know she's always so mad at me. I think you and I would make a great team." I put my hand on his arm. "Do you want to come over to my house sometime?"

"Maybe." That was the last the thing he said.

* * *

**sorry if it was lame**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY HERA THERE'S ONLY 100 DAYS UNTIL HOH! MWA HA HA HA! AND IN CELEBRATION OF THIS MOMENTUS OCCASION I AM PUBLISHING!**

* * *

It was a Tuesday after noon and the weather was perfect. I was taking Percy downtown to check out a new ice cream shop. I found him trying to cram text books into his locker. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hi Annabeth. Let me do this and then we can go."

"Sure thing." I leaned against the lockers to wait for Percy and watched the other students pass by.

Percy turned towards me "ready," he said brightly. I took his hand. When we were joined by three new figures: demarti and her minions.

"Oh Annabeth look what I have." Alexandra waved a folder in front of my nose. I recognized it as my private record. "Is it true you were the accomplice of a certain juvenile delinquent known as Percy Jackson?"

"Oh look," I mused. "You've learned to read."

"That's impressive for you to say what with the dyslexia." Anger reared inside of me.

Before I could say anything Percy turned to me in mock sincerity. "Annabeth I believe we have found a genius." He turned back to Alex all the mean while putting his arm around my waste. "If you'll excuse us Einstein, I'm going on a date." We turned to walk away.

"Running to daddy are we Jackson? Wait hang on. We don't know who that-" I turned around to see what had shut her up. A water fountain was currently spraying gallons of water onto the three girls before me.

I glanced at Percy questioningly. Wisely he said "I have become one with the plumbing" smiling we turned away and marched through the door.

Percy handed me an extra helmet and pulled on his own and then he hopped on his scooter. I slid on behind him and wrapped my arms around him holding on to his waist.

We surfed through traffic until we reached the center of town. Percy parked his scooter in front of the ice cream shop and we hopped off. I went in behind Percy and looked around. Not many people were here. It still looked brand new with shining floors and bright lights. It was our turn to order. The lady at the cash register had brown hair. Manicured hands had red finger nails that reminded me of talons. "Hi I'd like a peanut butter fantasy with whipped cream."

"That would be in a cup?" I nodded. "Alright anything else?" the lady asked me.

Percy stepped forward. "I'd like moose tracks with hot fudge, whipped cream gummy bears nerds Butterfinger and Oreo." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

We walked over to the park and sat down in the shade of a huge oak. I watched in awe as Percy inhaled his mountain of sweets. Honestly how can boys do that? Is their stomach an endless pit as deep as tarturas? He wiped remaining ice cream off his face with a napkin. Sighing deeply he turned to face me. "Are you going to eat that?" asked Percy pointing to my ice cream.

"No you can have it." I gave him the ice cream and he was done in five minutes. I wet a napkin with a water bottle using it to rid myself of stickiness. Percy pulled me closer and gave me quick chaste kiss. "That's all?" I asked.

"Course not." Percy's lips might and I ran my fingers through his hair. We had making out for a while (I had lost track of time) when we heard a scream. Our lips stopped moving and we locked eyes. "Monster?" I nodded my head in reply. Percy groaned and let his head thud on the earth beside me. "Ow," he moaned. "I hit a rock."

* * *

**OK so I know I let you all down but I had finals and then I graduated middle school (woo hoo high school baby) and I became officially the laziest person on the planet.**

**I love you all**

**peace out**

**OG **


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm back and I have the next chapter. remember to review. this is 1047 words long so it's generally longer than other chapters**

**pretty sure i'm not rick riordan**

* * *

Percy POV

Massaging the back of my head I ran after Annabeth in the general direction of the scream we had just heard. Annabeth stopped and came to rest beside her. "Any idea as to whatever it is might be?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No."

I groaned, "where's Grover when ya need him?"

"Ma gasket is hungry for demigod flesh!" my hand flashed towards the riptide and Annabeth's to her hip. We ran around the block pushing pedestrians out the way attracting glares and a few rude comments.

"Somebody help me!" screamed a terrified sounding girl. We increased our speed until the two of us were running flat out. I took the lead by a few feet and dashed across the road with Annabeth on my heals. Suddenly a taxi came out of nowhere heading straight for Annabeth. Making a split second decision she jumped upwards ran across the hood and jumped down again in a matter of seconds. She hadn't stopped running. Unfortunately neither had I when I turned around and my legs had kept moving. I faced forward and dove desperately to the side to avoid a food cart. We came to an alley way and were met with an unpleasant site. Great, just what we needed a full grown, blood thirsty Cyclops.

Another bloodthirsty roar came from the creature's mouth. "Where is she," hissed Annabeth. "Where's the captive?"

"There," I had found her. She was upside down and unconscious, her mouth was duct taped shut, and her hands were bound and were awkwardly hanging below her. "Okay I'll distract her. You take her from behind." Nodding Annabeth put on her Yankee cap and disappeared. "Hey ugly. You! Ma gasket what are you doing here I thought we left you back in tarturas." She turned around to face me, her eye narrowed in dislike. She reached forward to grab me but before she could do so Annabeth's dagger came through her stomach and she disintegrated. "Nice job, Wisegirl," I said kissing her forehead. "So who's our captive?"

"You'll never believe it." I narrowed my eyes as kneeled beside the girl. It was Alexandra. I started laughing. "This isn't funny Percy."

"Um, yeah it is. Of all the people who would be demigods it's Alexandra." I continued to laugh as I freed her hands and tore the duct tape from her mouth. Annabeth cut the rope from which Demarti was hanging and didn't bother preventing the other girl from hitting her head when she was freed. "What should we do with her now?"

"We need to get her to camp. Percy call Blackjack, Porkpie and one other steady horse." I concentrated and in less than a minute shapes appeared in the sky. As the shadows got closer they were identifiable a pegasi. "Percy why are there only two?"

"Well um," I gulped.

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes already guessing that it was because I wanted her to ride with me. "Demarti can ride on porkpie." I gave her a sheepish grin.

_Yo, Boss. _Zeus help me.

"Hey Blackjack," I greeted him as he and Porkpie landed in front of me. "could you guys give us a lift back to camp?"

_Sure thing boss. Hey who is this over here_? He stuck his nose near Demarti and started sneezing at what I must assume to be her perfume. It was a good thing Alexandra was unconscious. Had she been awake I have a feeling she would have objected to the horse spit.

"That's Alexandra. She's a demigod and we need to get her to camp as soon as possible," I explained. "She'll be riding on Porkpie and Annabeth will be with you and me."

We were up in the clouds, high enough to be ignored by mortals and low enough to be ignored by Zeus. Annabeth had secured Alexandra to Porkpie and I had double checked to make sure Annabeth hadn't tampered with it. Wisegirl slipped her hands around my waist and kissed my cheek. My face turned cherry red and it was like I had just turned sixteen again. The most beautiful girl I knew, the girl of my dreams was finally mine.

"I think she'll be in Ares or Aphrodite," I heard Annabeth say.

"Wisegirl you're only saying that because you dislike those cabins."

"That's not true. I dislike plenty of cabins, the Poseidon cabin for instance."

"Very funny. Har. Har." I stated sarcastically but I was smiling anyways. "Back to the point. Not the entire Aphrodite cabin are bitches ya know. Piper for one and Lacy's alright too."

"I notice you didn't say anything defending the Ares cabin," countered Annabeth slyly.

I shrugged. "They made things personal."

There was only silence between us. Not the uncomfortable kind but the kind you share with the people you love. This silence was interrupted. "What the hell am I doing up here? Is this a flying horse? Answer me, Chase!"

"Blackjack? Porkpie? You can  
transport us now."

Annabeth POV

We came soaring down in front of the big house. Percy and I hopped off of Blackjack. I watched as Alexandra as she came down from Porkpie and landed on her bum. "What the hell, Jackson? Where am I?" she asked standing up and flipping her over her shoulder.

"You mean what the hades, Jackson. You are at Camp Half-Blood because that what you are a half-blood." Percy explained to her patiently.

"Annabeth. Percy. What are you doing back?" Chiron trotted down the steps smiling. "And who is this?"

"This is Alexandra Demarti," I answered sourly. "We think she's a demigod."

"Blackjack and porkpie you're free to go," Percy whispered and the horses trotted away.

"Alexandra why don't we leave Percy and Annabeth and go inside."

Alexandra POV

The centaur who I found out was named Chiron led a room. It must have been his office. The walls were decorated with different photos, I saw one of Percy and Annabeth and another of what like a Latino elf wearing a tool belt. When I turned around he was sitting in an arm chair and all instances of horse were gone. "wait- you- and then you. What did you just do?" I asked angrily.

"Alexandra how much do you know about Greek mythology.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

Percy at Annabeth's school 6

Annabeth POV

I sat with Malcom and my other siblings at the Athena table as the campers ate their dinner, talked about their day, or argued loudly among themselves though that was mostly the Ares cabin. I glanced over to the Poseidon table and Percy cheekily winked at me. I grinned back at him and then faced towards the table with Chiron and Mr. D. With them sat Nico and next to Nico sat Alexandra. Malcom turned to talk to me when Chiron stomped his hoof signaling for quiet. The babble died down and the campers turned their attention towards the front. "As some of you may have noticed we have a new camper with us. Mr. D if you would introduce her."

"Everyone this is Allison Demetri." Chiron leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "I mean Alexandra Demarti." As if on cue a silver owl appeared above her. _A silver owl._

"No," I muttered. "No. No, no, no."

"Alexandra Demarti Daughter of Athena," introduced Chiron. He put his hands together and soon the entire dining pavilion was clapping. Everyone but me because I couldn't feel my arms. Percy was clapping but his mouth hung open and his eyes were glazed over.

"No, no, no," I paced in front of Percy and Piper shaking my head and kicking up sand from the beach. "It was bad enough for her to be in camp. Now she's in my cabin. She's my sister," I hissed. I plopped down between them and put my head in my hands. "How could this happen."

"Well," Began Percy, "when a man and a woman have feelings for each other-"

"Shut it, Jackson," I growled. "Besides you know it's different for Athena children."

"Annabeth at least you are head of a cabin. When I first came to camp I had to deal with Drew all the time."

"That's it!" I pulled my heads out of my hands. "I'm the councilor. I can do what I want!"

"Annabeth," warned Percy. "You're the councilor because you wouldn't do this." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was right but in no way did I want to hear it.

Percy POV

So basically that's all that happened for the next ten minutes, talking I mean. Piper and I convinced Annabeth to go easy on Alex. The three of us went back to finish the school year. I attempted to veto that but Wisegirl dragged me along anyway. When we got back to school Demarti simply pretended that we didn't exist which was fine by me. We can only see what the summer will bring.

THE END

* * *

**ok so i know its awful but i never know how to end these things. this is the last chapter. i do have another high school story were ya know Annabeth goes to Percy's school. most of the chapters are WAY longer and i personally think its better. i wrote it Christmas 2012. tell me if i should publish it in reviews**

**please no flames.**


End file.
